Ámame Tiernamente
by Sweetsugarhoney
Summary: Alice se entera de que Rose y Emmett tienen su propia canción, y decide buscar una que represente su relación con Jasper. El futuro la ayudará a elegir, pero sólo cuando se la haya tarareado a su marido descubrirá que esa melodía es mucho más especial de lo que imaginaba. / Alice/Jasper One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las altas dosis de glucosa me pertenecen a mí, jajaja, aunque en esta ocasión también tiene gran parte de culpa Elvis Presley y su hermosa canción "Love Me Tender", la cual estuvo sonando compulsivamente de fondo durante la creación de este fic. Agradecimientos a mi queridísima Romy por la imagen que ven en la portada ;)**

* * *

**Ámame Tiernamente**

"_Cuando mis sueños por fin se hagan realidad_

_Querida, hay algo que sé bien_

_La felicidad te seguirá_

_Adonde quiera que vayas"_

_**(Elvis Presley – "Love Me Tender")**_

**Noviembre, 1956**

Cuando Jasper volvió esa tarde de cazar y entró a la habitación que compartía con Alice, la mandíbula casi se le fue al piso. Su diminuta esposa estaba sentada en el suelo cual niña pequeña en juguetería, con la diferencia de que no eran muñecas ni osos de peluche lo que se encontraba desparramado a su alrededor, sino enormes pilas de discos de vinilo, algunas tan altas que amenazaban con caérsele encima y sepultarla viva. Bueno, relativamente viva.

—¿Alice? —la llamó con los ojos ámbar muy abiertos y la comisura de los labios tirando tercamente hacia arriba. En casi diez años de conocerla y amarla, el tejano vampiro había aprendido que su compañera era una mujer excepcionalmente especial. Tenía el futuro en la palma de su mano, o en la órbita de sus pupilas, y sin embargo tenía una tendencia increíble a lo impredecible. Tal vez por no recordar su vida humana, tal vez sólo porque así era ella, pero las cosas más simples del comportamiento humano le resultaban fascinantes. La vida era como un gran juego para ella, un descubrimiento eterno de lo bello que era tener un compañero, una familia, un hogar. La semana anterior se había enterado de la tradición humana de cortar tréboles de cuatro hojas para la buena suerte, y así de inmediato lo había arrastrado a una pequeña travesía de tres días recorriendo campos y cortando cuanto trébol de cuatro hojas se cruzara en su camino. Así era Alice, una brisa fresca y una chispa cálida a la vez, y Jasper no podía amarla más por ello.

La morocha levantó la vista y le iluminó la tarde con una sonrisa grande y plena.

—¡Jazz, qué bueno que llegaste! —lo saludó, agitando una mano en el aire.

—Querida, ¿qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó divertido, tratando de abrirse paso entre los pilones de discos. Sintió el aroma penetrante de su nuevo hermano en las cajas, y entonces se preocupó—. ¿Qué no son estos los discos de Edward?

—Sí, tuve que tomarlos prestados por un rato. Ven, cielo, siéntate.

La muchacha le hizo un gesto rápido con los dedos y, con la mayor delicadeza posible, el sureño apartó de al lado de Alice un pilón de los grandes y tomó su lugar, sentándose junto a ella.

—Espero que tengas una buena razón, Alice, porque Edward te va a matar.

Si había algo que Jasper había aprendido de Edward en siete años de convivencia, además de lo cambiante de su humor y lo inconveniente de su poder para leer mentes, era lo posesivo que era con sus cosas, sobre todo con su piano y sus discos. ¡Si había visto al menor de los vampiros correr atrás de la mole de Emmett para tomar venganza por rayar una de las tapas, o siquiera por desordenar su colección! Si Edward llegaba a casa y veía a Alice en esa situación, seguramente todo terminaría con una intervención de Carlisle y una amenaza de desalojo por delitos de invasión a la privacidad y violación de la propiedad privada.

—Tengo una excelente razón. Edward ama la música, seguro entenderá cuando le explique.

—¿Y puedes explicarme a mí? —pidió con una sonrisa cómica.

—Tengo que hacerlo, esto nos involucra a ambos, Jazz —le dijo con toda seriedad, aunque el entusiasmo y la concentración que irradiaba por partes iguales era tal que bastaba para hacer saber a Jasper que todo estaba bien. Excepto por su futura muerte a manos de Edward, por supuesto—. Estábamos hablando con Rose de nuestras cosas, y ¿a que no sabes qué?

—¿Qué?

—¡Emmett y ella tienen su propia canción!

Jasper alzó una ceja con pura incredulidad.

—¿Emmett le escribió una canción a Rosalie?

—No, no. La canción no es literalmente de ellos, no la compusieron ellos, pero la eligieron. Bueno, en realidad Emmett se la dedicó en su primer aniversario, pero a Rose le gustó tanto que acordaron que fuera su canción. Eligieron una música que los representa, que representa su amor, y ahora es _su_ canción, ¿entiendes? Y parece que eso es algo que las parejas humanas hacen a menudo. ¿No es romántico, Jazz?

La vampira dejó escapar un suspiro enamorado, y Jasper no pudo evitar una tímida risa.

—Sí, admito que lo es. ¿Y cuál es su canción?

—¡Oh, es preciosa! Se llama "_¿Cuándo bajaste del cielo?_". ¿Has escuchado cómo Emmett siempre dice que la primera vez que vio a Rose pensó que era un ángel? Pues la canción habla de eso, de que él la ve como si fuera un ángel.

—Yo también creo que tú eres un ángel —comentó Jasper, mirándola dulcemente.

—Gracias, cielo, pero no podemos usar su canción. Le pregunté a Rose si nos la prestaba, pero me dijo que así no funciona, que tenemos que buscar una propia. Pensé en la que Edward tocó en nuestra boda, pero Esme dice que es la misma que tocó en su boda con Carlisle, y aunque nos la prestó para esa ocasión especial le agradaría que siguiera siendo _su_ canción y que nosotros encontráramos la nuestra.

—Ya veo. Y como no pudiste tomar prestadas las canciones de Rose y de Esme, tomaste prestada la colección completa de Edward —comprendió el tejano.

—Es sólo un ratito, no alcanzará ni a darse cuenta.

Jasper miró alrededor con las cejas en alto, calculando mentalmente cuántos vinilos habría allí esparcidos.

—¿Un ratito? Se necesitan muchos días para escuchar todo esto, Alice.

—No cuando tienes un don como el mío —respondió ella guiñando un ojo—. Iré repasando los títulos de las canciones y dejando que el futuro me diga qué canciones podrían gustarnos. No tendré ni que usar el tocadiscos.

—¿También le robaste el tocadiscos? —advirtió Jasper alarmado.

—La palabra es _prestar_, Jazz. Se lo pedí prestado… sólo que él no lo sabe —comentó con su risita de cascabel—. No tenía otra opción. Puedo ver en el futuro lo que me va a gustar a mí, pero tú no podrás decidir si te gusta o no hasta que no te la haga oír en el tocadiscos.

—Estoy seguro de que me agradará cualquier canción que elijas, Ali —le aseguró, tomando su mano y plantando un caballeroso beso sobre su anillo de bodas—. Aunque sí te agradecería si evitas esa música nueva que está de moda ahora.

—¿El _rock and roll_?

—Sí, esa.

—¿No te gusta? Yo creo que suena divertida.

—Sí, sí es divertida, pero… hay que moverse mucho y yo… Tú sabes que el baile no es lo mío, Alice.

—Oh, pero puedes aprender, cariño —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Pero me da mucha vergüenza eso de bailar —insistió, y el pudor que desprendió fue tan intenso que Alice lo sintió y quedó desarmada de ternura—. Si va a ser nuestra canción quiero bailarla contigo a menudo. Y si vamos a bailarla a menudo… entonces preferiría que sea lo más lenta y sencilla posible.

Alice le dedicó una sonrisa plena de amor y asintió al instante. Aunque disfrutaba mucho bailar y le divertían los ritmos más movidos, sabía que su marido no se sentía cómodo haciendo nada que lo colocara en el centro de la atención, y que aunque sería capaz de aprender los más complejos pasos de rock and roll por ella, todo sería mucho más natural y agradable para él si ella le concedía el deseo de que su canción fuera apta no sólo para duendecitas de extremidades gráciles sino también para soldados de porte derecho y piernas tiesas. Y para ser honesta, tampoco a ella le desagradaba la idea de que su canción fuera así. Lenta y sencilla, así había sido su relación desde el comienzo. Habían necesitado tiempo, sobre todo Jasper, para acostumbrarse a dejar de estar solos y perdidos por el mundo, pero todo se había dado de una forma natural, hermosa e inevitable. Lograr que Jasper se abriera a ella y aprendiera a confiar de nuevo en otro ser había sido un proceso largo y no sin complicaciones. Pero, una vez llegados a ese punto, amarlo con todas sus fuerzas y hacerse amar por él con la misma intensidad había sido tan simple como hablar o caminar, y les había traído una paz inimaginable para ambos. Tenía sentido que la canción que los representara tuviera esas dos premisas: la calma, por un lado, y la sencillez por el otro.

—Entonces buscaré una balada bonita y tranquila, para que la bailemos abrazados —prometió la menuda mujercita con renovado entusiasmo, y se ganó un suspiro aliviado de Jasper.

—Gracias, querida.

Alice le respondió con un beso suave sobre su mejilla marcada de cicatrices, y procedió a comenzar con el proceso de selección.

Durante casi media hora, la vampira estuvo leyendo títulos en las tapas de los discos que Jasper le alcanzaba y buscando en el futuro señales de un posible himno a su amor. No era tarea fácil. Cuando la melodía le gustaba, la letra hablaba de cualquier cosa menos de ellos. Cuando la letra era la adecuada, la melodía era tonta, o demasiado animada para los pies pesados de Jasper. Sin mencionar los discos que ni se molestaba en revisar, plagados de música clásica, la favorita de Edward.

—Qué difícil es esto —murmuró Alice con un pesado suspiro, saliendo de una visión.

—¿No encontraste nada? —preguntó su marido, que a esas alturas del partido ya había perdido la batalla contra la gravedad y se había recostado sobre la falda de su esposa para estar más cómodo, manoteando cuanto disco hubiera al alcance de su mano mientras Alice llevaba a cabo su exhaustivo examen melódico y lírico.

—Nada lo suficientemente bueno —contestó, y al ver el vinilo que se encontraba en manos de Jasper arqueó una ceja con curiosidad—. ¿Y ese que tienes en la mano?

—No lo sé, estaba debajo de aquella pila —le señaló.

Alice tomó el estuche y estudió la portada con interés. _Elvis Presley, Love Me Tender_, leyó.

—"_Ámame tiernamente_". ¡Esta tiene que ser buena!

—¿Tú crees?

—Claro. Además, mira el rostro del muchacho, ahí sentado con su traje y su guitarra. ¿No tiene cara de cantar baladas románticas?

Jasper observó la foto con una ceja en alto y no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa.

—Yo sólo le veo cara de cargar piedras en el mentón.

—¡Jasper! —se quejó Alice, pero no pudo evitar estallar en una carcajada, contagiando a su marido.

—Lo siento, pero es que me causa gracia. Mírale el cabello, parece que hubiera estado fregando el piso con él.

—Habló el del cabello prolijo y ordenado —bromeó la vampira, pasándole una mano por los revoltosos rizos dorados—. No me importa cómo tenga el cabello, me importa la canción. Vamos a darle una chance —insistió.

Entonces hizo silencio y, enfocando la vista en un punto lejano, se perdió en una nueva visión del futuro. La envolvió una melodía de guitarra suave y delicada, y una voz profunda, calma, similar a la de Jasper incluso en su acento sureño, comenzó a cantar en su mente. "_Ámame tiernamente, ámame dulcemente… Nunca me dejes ir… Has completado mi vida… Y te amo…"_. Perdida en el futuro, en la música y las palabras, Alice esbozó una sonrisa que hizo al muerto corazón de Jasper vibrar.

—¿Es bonita? —le preguntó el tejano en un susurro, acariciando su mejilla mientras admiraba desde su regazo la expresión enamorada en su delicado rostro de hada.

—Es preciosa, Jazz. Creo que la he encontrado —alcanzó a decirle, pero continuó perdida en aquella melodía del futuro, en aquellas palabras dichas con lentitud, con simpleza, y con sincero amor.

Entonces comenzó a tararear la música con su voz de gorrión, repasando las notas con extrema delicadeza y precisión. Jasper la escuchó atentamente, envuelto por unos instantes en el tierno hechizo de la voz de su esposa. Pero de pronto la melodía que se había colado por sus oídos llegó hasta su mente, y así de golpe, sin previo aviso, Jasper se encontró avasallado por un recuerdo lejano, muy lejano.

—Esa melodía… —murmuró atónito, consternado. Emocionado hasta la médula.

La visión del futuro acabó para Alice, pero la imagen presente resultó ser mucho más intensa. Jasper se había incorporado, y la miraba ahora mudo, tieso, y con los ojos inyectados de un brillo muy similar a las lágrimas.

—Esa melodía… —repitió—. Yo conozco esa melodía…

Sin más palabras, tomó el disco que se encontraba en manos de una Alice perpleja y conmovida, y en cuestión de segundos se desplazó hasta el tocadiscos y puso a andar el vinilo.

La melodía antes lejana llenó ahora la habitación matrimonial con la claridad del sol, filtrándose en el alguna vez oscuro corazón de Jasper sin darle tiempo a detenerlo. Alice tomó nota mental de cuánto más bonita era aquella canción de lo que había visto en el futuro, pero su total atención se posó sobre su marido, y sobre cómo su mirada se perdía en las vueltas del disco, cargándose de lágrimas que sus ojos vampiros no llegarían a soltar.

Y entonces sucedió algo que Alice no hubiera esperado jamás. Aún perplejo, pero ahora perdido en una especie de lejano y agradable sueño, Jasper entreabrió los labios y, tras unos segundos, comenzó a cantar una letra que no coincidía en absoluto con la del disco, pero que encajaba a la perfección con la melodía.

—_El sol vino contigo, y flota en el aire… De tu rubor nació la rosa… Cuando hablas, eres música… Y el brillo de la mañana parece entrar a través de tus ojos… _

Alice lo escuchó emocionada. Eran contadas con los dedos de la mano las veces que había oído a Jasper cantar. Amaba su voz, pero no era fácil convencerlo para que lo hiciera. Era claro que esa melodía había tocado su alma en algún lugar que Alice no podía identificar.

Aunque la melodía seguía sonando, el sureño apartó la mirada del tocadiscos y miró por fin a su esposa. Entonces le dedicó la sonrisa más pura e inocente que Alice le había visto, haciendo que sus ojos reflejaran la misma emoción que los de él.

—Jazz… —le preguntó en un susurro, casi con miedo de romper aquél momento mágico e inexplicable—. ¿Qué es eso?

—_Aura Lee_ —respondió él con sencillez. Atrajo a su felizmente desconcertada mujer contra su pecho, y abrazándola con ternura le cantó un poco más—. _Toma mi corazón y toma mi anillo, todo te lo doy a ti… Tómame para toda la eternidad, mi queridísima Aura Lee… _

La vampira, que había hundido la cabeza en el torso firme de Jasper y había comenzado a disfrutar de la que estaba segura acabaría siendo su canción, oyó el nombre femenino y levantó la vista de golpe.

—¿Quién es Aura Lee? —preguntó con un puchero.

Jasper sintió repentinas oleadas de celos y decepción escapar del menudo cuerpo de Alice, y sin poder evitarlo soltó una risa tímida.

—No tengo idea. Así se llama la canción, Ali.

—¿No se llama "_Ámame tiernamente_"?

—No la que yo conozco. A esta versión le cambiaron la letra. Y al parecer también el nombre. La original se llama _Aura Lee_.

Aún abrazada a él, Alice lo indagó con suma curiosidad.

—¿Y dónde oíste la original?

Entonces Jasper exhaló un suspiro largo y melancólico, aunque sobrevolado por un dejo de inexplicable alegría.

—Es una canción de la época de la Guerra Civil —le confesó—. 1861, el año que me enlisté en el Ejército. La última vez que la oí fue la penúltima noche que pasé en casa. Aún no le había dicho a nadie que pensaba irme, y no sabía cómo hacerlo. Mi padre volvió de la taberna silbando esa canción. Mamá estaba bordando pañuelos como todas las noches, y él se acercó a ella, le tendió la mano, y la invitó a bailar con él. Sin música, sólo él cantándole _Aura Lee_ al oído. Ella se reía avergonzada. Y mi hermana pequeña los miraba, y luego me miraba rodando los ojos —rió, y finalizó con un nuevo suspiro—. Había olvidado completamente esa noche.

Alice lo miró con una mezcla agridulce de amor y tristeza.

—Eras feliz, ¿no es así?

Él lo pensó un momento, sólo un momento. Y luego asintió.

—Sí, éramos muy felices —sonrió, el recuerdo lejano aun flotando en las profundidades de su mente. Pero entonces se percató de la aflicción de su esposa, y acariciando sus cabellos en punta le preguntó qué ocurría—. ¿Por qué estás triste, querida?

Fue entonces el turno de Alice de exhalar un hondo suspiro.

—Nada, cielo, es sólo que… He notado que todos en la familia piensan en su vida humana con melancolía, como si añoraran volver el tiempo atrás y recuperar su pasado. Y tal vez yo haría lo mismo si pudiera recordar el pasado, pero no puedo. Y la verdad es que no me importa no recordarlo, porque te tengo a ti, y tengo una familia. Pero me pregunto si… —hizo una pausa, como temiendo hacer la pregunta que la carcomía por dentro.

—¿Si qué, Ali?

—Si sientes que eras más feliz cuando eras humano de lo que eres ahora conmigo.

El corazón de Jasper llevaba muerto ya casi un siglo, pero aun así dio un vuelco en su pecho al oír la angustia en la voz de Alice.

—Oh, cariño… —respondió con la voz profunda cargada de una ternura desconocida para él una década atrás. Su mano se posó bajo el mentón de su esposa y la invitó a mirarlo a los ojos, al tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza para apoyar su marcada frente contra la de ella—. Alice, ¿recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?

—Como si fuera hoy —asintió ella.

—Yo también. Saltaste de esa banqueta junto a la barra y te me acercaste con una sonrisa que casi me derriba. Jamás había sentido una alegría tan inmensa atacarme de frente con tanta fuerza.

—Es que estaba muy feliz —rió Alice.

—¡Lo sé! ¿Pero sabes por qué estabas tan feliz?

—Porque por fin te había encontrado.

—Y porque habías estado esperando 28 años para hacerlo —le hizo notar—. No digo que no hubieras estado feliz de encontrarme al día siguiente de tener tu primera visión de mí, pero puedes apostar que nada se hubiera comparado a la felicidad demoledora que tenías de verme después de 28 años de esperar, y buscar, y anhelar, y decepcionarte, y volver a buscar y a esperar. Lo sé porque lo sentí, Alice. Esa felicidad es la felicidad del que ha estado esperando mucho tiempo por algo —apuntó, y su mano se trasladó hasta la mejilla de Alice, acariciándola con toda la dulzura de la que era capaz—. Yo fui muy feliz de humano, Ali. Tuve un lindo hogar, y una familia que me quiso. Pero son dos tipos de felicidad distinta, querida, la que tenía entonces y la que tú me has dado ahora. No puedes compararlas, porque son diferentes. Mi felicidad de humano fue la de la inocencia, la del muchacho que no ha visto el mundo y cree que todas las personas son buenas y honorables. Fue lindo mientras duró, pero yo ya no soy el mismo. Llevo vivo, o muerto, más de un siglo, y he visto mucho. Tal vez he visto demasiado. He conocido la ambición, he conocido el dolor y el odio, y lo he vivido desde adentro. No podría volver a esa inocencia aunque quisiera. Pero he pasado décadas en guerra, deprimido, vagando solo por ahí. Yo no sabía que estabas esperándome, querida, pero créeme que yo también te he esperado, te he esperado casi un siglo sin saberlo. Y tal vez tú no puedas devolverme la felicidad de la inocencia, al menos no de la mía —rió tímidamente, recordando lo feliz que lo hacía cada día ver la inocencia en la mirada de Alice, aunque no fuera la suya—, pero me has dado la felicidad más inmensa que yo recuerdo haber sentido alguna vez. Me has dado la felicidad de la esperanza, de sentir por primera vez en casi un siglo que tengo una razón para creer que no todo está perdido. Tú me haces creer que este hombre que se perdió en Galveston y vivió 80 años como un monstruo aún puede encontrar la felicidad en este mundo mientras esté al lado de la mujer que ama. Y esa eres tú, Ali, y yo no te cambiaría ni por mi pasado, ni por nada en el mundo.

Los ojos de Alice se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad, y Jasper borró todo resto de tristeza plantando un tierno beso en su frente. La canción había terminado, pero el momento todavía no, por lo que el vampiro levantó el brazo del tocadiscos y lo volvió a posar sobre el inicio.

—¿Bailamos, Señora Whitlock? —la invitó.

La risa de Alice se mezcló con las primeras notas de la ya conocida melodía, y su respuesta afirmativa no se hizo esperar.

—Por supuesto.

La menuda vampira se subió a los pies de Jasper para estar un poco más alta, y el sureño la abrazó fuerte entre risas, balanceándose lenta y tímidamente de un lado al otro y arrastrándola a ella en su vaivén. Visualmente, eran todo menos una grácil pareja de baile. Rose seguramente diría que parecían más bien un par de gansos rengos tratando de moverse al compás. Pero eran felices, y sólo eso bastaba para que el momento fuera perfecto.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices, Jazz? ¿Hemos encontrado nuestra canción? —le preguntó con una sonrisa enamorada, su voz como pequeñas campanas acariciando los oídos y el corazón de Jasper.

"_Ámame tiernamente, ámame de verdad… Todos mis sueños se realizan… Porque, querida, yo te amo, y siempre te amaré…"_ cantó la voz desde el tocadiscos, reafirmando la decisión que el vampiro ya había tomado.

—Definitivamente. Esta es, Ali.

Tal vez el tal Elvis hubiera tenido la desfachatez de cambiarle la letra a un tema clásico de sus años de juventud, pero a Jasper no le molestó. De hecho, le gustaba el cambio. Su esposa podía inspirar las rimas más hermosas sobre su belleza y su delicadeza, pero no se llamaba Aura Lee. Se llamaba Alice, su querida Alice, y para saber lo hermosa que era sólo tenía que mirarse al espejo y verse como él la veía. Esta nueva letra decía exactamente lo que a él realmente le importaba que ella supiera, lo que quería que nunca olvidara. Que necesitaba su amor, su amor tierno y sincero. Que ella completaba su vida, que le daba sentido a su existencia. Y que la amaba, y siempre la amaría.

Así se quedaron, sumergidos en su pequeño mundo de romance, y Jasper repitió al oído de Alice las dulces palabras, sin saber las miles de veces que volvería a cantárselas a lo largo de los siglos.

—_Ámame tiernamente, ámame, querida… Dime que eres mía… Yo seré tuyo a través de los años… hasta el final de los tiempos…_

Alice le sonrió con ojos brillantes de amor, y él la levantó en sus brazos hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Hasta el final de los tiempos, así sería.

Hubiera sido un beso largo, un beso eterno, pero el sonido de la puerta de entrada y unos pasos dirigiéndose al tercer piso los sacaron de golpe de su confortable burbuja. Tal y como era previsto, el grito de Edward no se hizo esperar.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Quién se llevó todos mis discos?! —bramó—. ¡El tocadiscos! ¡Se llevaron hasta el tocadiscos!

La pareja trató de contener la risa, pero falló en el intento.

—Te lo dije, Edward nos va a matar —le recordó Jasper a su esposa, plantando un último beso sobre sus labios antes de bajarla y devolver sus pies de bailarina a la tierra.

—No nos va a matar, la suerte está de nuestro lado —aseguró ella absolutamente convencida, y le guiñó un ojo—. Para algo guardé los ciento nueve tréboles de cuatro hojas que juntamos la semana pasada.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x  
**

**55 años después…**

—Y así, Ness, es como tu Tío Jazz y yo encontramos nuestra canción —Alice finalizó el relato con un suspiro soñador, su mente aun dibujando imágenes de un futuro inmediato con Jasper, bailando a solas hasta el amanecer. Su sobrina la había descubierto grabando un compilado con las veinticuatro versiones de "_Ámame Tiernamente"_ que distintos artistas habían interpretado a lo largo de las últimas décadas, y Alice había tenido que contarle toda la historia.

—¡Qué bonito! —exclamó Renesmee, su joven rostro reflejando la ilusión y el romanticismo en la cara de su tía—. Yo también quiero una canción para mí y para Jacob.

Asaltada por una nueva visión, Alice no tuvo ni tiempo de contestarle. El futuro había cambiado. Su perfecta noche romántica con su marido iba a quedar truncada a la mitad por una llamada urgente de un Edward fuera de sus cabales, exigiéndole que se presentara cuanto antes en su cabaña para ayudar a Renesmee a colocar en sus correspondientes cajas y ordenar por género, intérprete y fecha de publicación la colección completa de mil trescientos once discos que su hija iba a "_pedirle prestada sin que él lo supiera_", en su afán de encontrar una canción para ella y para Jacob.

—Por supuesto, cielo, pero hay mucho, muuuucho tiempo para eso —la detuvo Alice con una sonrisa cariñosa—. Y mientras tanto, Ness, creo que tú y yo debemos tener una pequeña plática acerca de tu padre y su colección de discos. Y también acerca de los tréboles de cuatro hojas. No importa lo que te digan, no es cierto que traigan suerte. Lo sé de muy buena fuente.

* * *

**Datos curiosos:**

***La canción de Rosalie y Emmett es de 1936, el año siguiente al que se conocieron, y fue nominada a los Oscars de ese año. Tiene por título original _"When Did You Leave Heaven?"_, y es interpretada por Guy Lombardo.**

***Efectivamente, la melodía de "Love Me Tender" originalmente pertenece a la canción "Aura Lee" (o "Aura Lea"), una canción de la Guerra Civil de 1861, y el extracto que canta Jasper es parte de la letra original de "Aura Lee". El 24 de Agosto de 1956, Elvis Presley la grabó con una nueva letra escrita por Ken Darby, y desde entonces ha sido reversionada por numerosos artistas, entre ellos The Beatles y Frank Sinatra.**

***Según Stephenie Meyer, Jasper tuvo una hermanita cuando era humano. No figura en ninguna guía, pero sí lo dijo Meyer en una entrevista.**

***Elvis no era de Texas, pero era de Memphis, Tennessee, y al igual que Jasper tenía un sexy acento sureño. De hecho, si escuchan entrevistas de Elvis de los '50, tienen la voz muy pero muy parecida.**

* * *

**Este es un pequeño one-shot que prácticamente (y milagrosamente, visto y considerando mi falta de inspiración crónica XD) vino a mí sin que lo buscara demasiado. Estaba recordando lo mucho que me gustaba "Love Me Tender" y pensando lo bien que iría para Alice y Jasper (o para cualquier pareja en realidad, pero hay algo tan sencillo y mágico en la melodía que me hizo pensar en ellos dos), cuando por pura curiosidad busqué la canción en Wikipedia y me encontré con toda esta información que me pedía a gritos que la usara. Así que me pasé todo el día de ayer escribiendo, y acá está el resultado. Espero de corazón que les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruté escribiéndolo, y ya saben que pueden dejar un review si quieren comentarme lo que les pareció. **

**Nos leemos pronto, besos!**

**Lulu :)**

**PD: si sigo escribiendo con este nivel de azúcar voy a tener que empezar a regalar insulina a los lectores, jajaja!**

**PD2: Chio está llevando a cabo un concurso para los escritores de Alice y Jasper en deviantart. Los interesados pueden contactarse con "chioink" en tumblr y preguntarle por las bases del concurso, o buscarlas en mi tumblr donde también las publiqué hace unos días.**


End file.
